Perdita Vespera
by NekoStriker101
Summary: uuuuhhhhhh.....it's about a girl that turned into a vampire and.....uuuuhhhhhh......i'm horrible at summaries......haha....
1. My Story

**Okay.....this is my first attempt at a story.........well........not really.......but.......my first one got lost or deleted or something off of my computer and was never read..........****sssssooooo.......yeeaahhhhhh.............**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**My Story**

_**A story only has beginnings and no endings**_

_**but even so rememeber this**_

_**a life is always fading.**_

_Uhhhh.....Tha'ts weird, i don't remember being in the woods. In fact, I don't remember anything at all. Where in the world..._All of a sudden someone came up. "Sorry to interrupt your thinking but would you like some help up?" He had an interesting accent, I couldn't tell you what it sounded like for I never heard it before."Well, would you?" He asked once again while extending his arm towards me. "Oh yeah, thank you" I answered him while grabbing hold of his hand. After he helped me up I realized my head hurt real bad so, of course, and grabbed my head and said ow. "Are you okay," He asked, "that was a pretty hard hit." "What, you know what happened and where I am?" I asked, finally looking up at him. I realized he was a brunette with brown eyes that had a sort of bloody red look to them (also is canine teeth were pointy and weird, I wondered why at that moment). "You know why I'm here," I continued, "And who I am and what.." He stopped me "Hold on there now, you really can't remember a thing can you but I shouldn't be surprised really." "Why not?" I asked feeling a little dumb. "Never mind that," He answered, "I'll tell you everything that happened on the way." I was feeling rather confused now for he was making no sense to me. "On the way to where?" I finally asked. "You'll see just follow me." With that he started walking and telling my story. " You see, I don't know how your family life went on or anything but I do know what happened to you recently. Now you couldn't tell, of course, but for the past weeks of your life the demons have been watching you. The reason being, you see, because of your family's history, but again I don't know about your family. Well it turns out they didn't think you were worthy of your family's history or something so they wanted to kill you, and if a demon kills you your life will fade to gray." "Wait," I quickly said, "What do you mean by that?" "I'll tell you later just listen. Now, I'm not sure if you remember but every Friday after school you would always go to the park. You would get lost in thought and then loose track of time and it would be dark." "Hold on how would you know that!" I shouted when I obviously was just calling him a stalker. "Come on please don't call me a stalker I was just trying to figure out what the demons were planning, okay." All the while he was saying this he was moving his hands like he thought I wouldn't understand. "Well, whatever," I said, "Just go on." He sighed a sigh of relief and continued (obviously he doesn't like being thought of being a bad person). "Well, this time they decided to attack you while you were at the park. They chased after you all the way to the woods and then attacked you. I, of course, followed as well as I could but y'all guys are fast so I got there just in time to see one of those ugly lil' creatures bonk you on the head with a rock so I..." I stopped him " You sound different." I said. "Well," he started, "I guess I'm just gettin' use to talkin' to ya that's all. Now, anyways as I was sayin' I saw that so I fought them and killed them, but one still scratched you with their nails so I had to exchange my blood and your blood. The End." He finished. He looked rather happy but I was so confused I probably looked really dumb. "Wait," I finally said, "How did you kill demons and why did you exchange our blood?" "Well thats easy, I killed the demons rather fast and easy being I'm a vampire and I exchanged our blood so you could turn into a vampire and heal quickly and not have your life fade gray." I was really surprised to hear that I went on about it for most of the trip but that's to hard and boring to explain so I'll skip to the next thing. "Oh yeah," I said suddenly out of topic, "What do you mean by your life fade gray and stuff?" "Well," He began wit a smile (obviously he liked this topic better), " A person's life fades away to either black, white, or gray...............

* * *

**Okay.....i know it's really short.............and the next one will be too............but...........i'm not good at chapter lengths........ssssoooo.........yeeaaahhhh**


	2. Black or White

**Yeeaahhhhh............sssoooooo............uuuuhhhhh............here ya go..........**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Black or White**

_**A life is always fading and fading is life always**_

_**but pray to fade to black or white **_

_**ask never to fade gray please.**_

"What does that mean?" I asked confusingly. "It means what it says just listen to me, okay?" He asked. "Okay...." I answered, for I sure didn't want to get in a fight right now I was so confused I would be to distracted. "Now," He started again, "When a person's life fades to white he or she is able to go to either heaven or hell, depending on how he or she acted, or stay on the world with a new life. If they choose to stay on the world they would forget all about their past unless they're lucky, or unlucky, enough to keep it. Children are usually mysteriously put into orphanages while adults are able to make up a fake history, the people in between are decided to whether if they are old enough to get a job. Now, people who's life fades black can also go to heaven or hell, again depending on how they acted, but if they want to stay on the world then they're not actually aloud to live another life on it they're just there as the supernatural or whatever you want to call it. Also the people who's life fades to gray. They aren't able to go to either heaven or hell, instead they disappear forever. Even the relatives or friends of a person who's life fades away to gray forget everything about them, they even forget that the person even existed. The only thing of the person that doesn't go away is their grave poor things." "Wait," I started. "What do you mean about that?" "Well, here's an example, you know those graves you walk by and nobody seems to know who that person was not even people with the same last name even though he or she died only recently?" "Yeah" "Well, that could of been a person who's life faded away to gray." "That's horrible." I said looking down, wondering about everything of nothing at this point. "Well, he started, that's the way it is, no use cryin' over it." "I'm not anymore, in fact I'm not thinking of anything right now." I said. "Well," He started, "That's only good if your focusing on somthin' in which you aren't in which it ain't good." "Okay well here's a crazy idea how about you tell me your name, huh" I wanted to say it louder but even though I was kinda mad at that last remark I knew it would of been to much (but he just jumped right into his name it's like he was waiting for me to ask the whole time, but then again he probably was). "My name," He started, "Is Victor Amarantha, I never was born so my life never faded and I was just about to be nothing until a vampire saved me." "That's weird?" I said "Why?" "Well, because I always thought that vampires were horrible creatures." I answered. "Well that's not even silly!" He shouted this loudly and startled me so much I couldn't help but stumble backwards and almost fall if it weren't for a nearby tree. "Look," Victor said after cooling down a bit, "vampires do almost nothing but help people even when they drink their blood, they do it because they're hungry yes, but it doesn't kill the person, in fact it does just about the opposite it gives them another minute of life each time, and in the end no one even realizes they've been bit either, it's like it ain't never happened at all. It's only a couple vampires that couldn't control their powers well enough that started that mess." "Oh." was all I said for I felt I hurt him, but what I thought was funny though was in a whisper Victor also added that even if the vampire doesn't brush his teeth after a bite and takes another bite out of someone else it doesn't give them HIV or AIDS, and when I heard that I couldn't help but laugh because it sounded so funny (even if it was a serious matter on the good side). "Stop laughing," Victor said, "Anyways we're here." He pointed to a really cool place it had lights (only bright enough to see and read) and lots of vampires. It was sorta like a circus place because all the houses and stuff were tents but it was a little town, and an oh so pretty one at that. Victor walked a little further on, opened his arms up wide and said, "Welcome to Blood Fairy, Perdita Vespera!"

* * *

**Again......short..............but when i get another chapter up........it will be longer..........hopefully...........**


End file.
